


it is the life

by meowloudly15



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Funny, Gen, H - Freeform, Parody, Time Shenanigans, baedl speling, trollfic, wtf gay little caulfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowloudly15/pseuds/meowloudly15
Summary: max does time. Mot to be taiken seriuosly
Kudos: 2





	it is the life

maX was walking around her town. It was Blackwell. The town inside the Arcadia bay. But she raises her eight hand and then she is in 1955. She goes into an egg snop. and gets and egg cream thing. (A/N IDK Ive never watched back to the Future) Then she beats up a dude and makes suer her mom is date her dad. But her om falls in love iwth her hwich its weird. Also like because its 1955 her mom s really youn so its weven weirder.  
Max decides to try again and riased her left hand which brings her forward. she Stopes in 1999. and she parties because its 1999.

she gOes to several other ties. Like 42069 BC where the dragons are. no wait hte dinosaurs. crud. Sorry guys. But some of the dragons. I mean the some of the dinoause could beraith fire. That's where the legend of the dragon came from. And Max caw that and shw tried to submit her findings to wikipedia but she couldnt because there was o internet in 42069 bc. so she goes to 1337 AD where there is internet for some odd reason (its because It's LEET LOL) So she tries to submit the findings of the dinosaurs and the fire to the Wikipedia. But Wikipedia gets mad at her because she is doing original reasertch which was not excepted on the Wikipedia becasue the Wikipedia needs REAL VERIFIED STUFF.

This makes Max upset. she wants to destroy the Wikipedia now. Aso there are people trying to hunted her down because she did hacks in the 1337 ad which is not a thing that people know about then. So she was being chased by the witch hunters and THNOBOEY SPECTS THE SPANISH INQUISITION

so Max in the jail. In order to stop her term sentence, which is 169 years, from making her die, she tj ust raised her left hand and goes forward in the tie. until 169 years later. then she is released from prisino because they cannot keep her in there past her term limit because they are big rule followers there even tho she must has to be a witch tho she didnt age. Wow. Some people started a cult following of her worship her.

Max then goed to 2005 where the Wikipedia was begun. she kills the dude, the Fast Eddie who started the thing. and so then Wikipedia is not exist. did it used to has been will before? perhaps. I don't friggin know time travel shennitans YOU CAN't gheit THE HOMSTUCK BECAUSE? TIME TRAVEL SHENANIGANS???????? FUNNY JOKE THAT WAS THE FEVERANEC

Max then shows up in her Blackwell and its the normal year. what year is it today. Uh. 2012? Maybe. Tut the world is change. The Wikipedia is gone so the world has been throw into anarky. the president of the world is uhhhhhhhhhhhhh morgan freeman. You know, the black dude who yells the f word at anakes on the plain. also there are no more cats and this is VERY SAD I SONT KNOW WHY I MADE THIS A POT POINT. anyway the Max Cult has found the Max herslfe and they worship her. Max said "NO STOP I AM NOT AN OBJECT OF WORSHIP ACCEPT JESUS AS YOUR LORD AND SAVIOR" So they all obey her orders though they might be paradoxical ones. After all, the Max is a creature od self-contraditction. Doublething. No, I mean doublethink. From the 1984.

uh oay what else does max do

She decies, "waht if i rais both my left and right hand at the same time?"  
Sell, it makes you go sideways in time. I don't know what that means. So lets just say Max ended up dying. The end, plz like comment and subscr

**Author's Note:**

> pls folowe the tujmblr blackwell-academys -airdrop


End file.
